


I Got Dirt on You

by TAK_GER



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Blackmail, Bribery, Castration, Cheating, Death Threats, F/M, GOP - Freeform, Homophobia, M/M, Nominee Trump, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Political Blackmail, Political Cult, Politics, President Trump - Freeform, Republican Party - Freeform, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, political violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAK_GER/pseuds/TAK_GER
Summary: Donald Trump is the President of the United States of America. He is also the Head of the GOP. To keep his party in check, he has to resort to the thing he knows best: Blackmail, Bribery, and Intimidation.
Relationships: Donald Trump/Melania Trump, Heidi Cruz/Ted Cruz, Ted Cruz/Donald Trump, Vladimir Putin & Donald Trump
Kudos: 8





	I Got Dirt on You

Ted Cruz  _ lost _ . He could have become the President of the United States of America. Instead, that failed businessman Trump becomes the nominee instead. He, the Senator from Texas, the career politician, lost to an old man with dementia who never held any office. He already won the nomination, but Cruz didn’t endorse him.

He needs revenge. He needs to see Trump fall. He needs to do anything in his power to protect America from this madman.

He also needs a Brandy. 

After making himself a drink he sat down in his favorite chair, near the fireplace. With Bach playing in the background. He enjoyed these moments at home when he was completely alone.

Thankfully Heidi was not home. Ted knew she had an affair, he didn’t know the poor bastards name. Sex with that wrench was horrible, joyless, loveless. They are in silent agreement that they fuck whoever they want and don’t talk about it. They don’t talk about anything these days.

His peace was breached by a knock on the door. Ted looked at his watch. 

10 pm. 

Uncharacteristically soon for her. 

_ Did she only have a quickie with the police officer, or why is she already home? _

„Come in“

It wasn’t Heidi that stood in the door. 

But half a dozen men. A Black, a Latino, Four Whites. All with the same military haircut, All wearing big black suits and sunglasses. All bigger than him. All with more muscles on them. He needs to stay calm now? _Where is my AK-477?_

„What is the meaning of this?! Who sent you? Whoever sent you better has an explanation on why he thought it was a good idea to disturb a Senator of Texas in the middle of the night.“

He took a sip from his Brandy and stayed calm in his seat.  _ Don’t show weakness. _

„Trump sent us.“  _Shit_.  Now the pack approached him. 

Ted stayed calm. He knew that the only thing they could do was intimidating him. They wouldn’t dare to lay hands on him. 

One of Trumps creatures now stood directly in front of him. Staring at him behind his sunglasses. His breath smelled like garlic.

„He sends his regards.“

Ted didn’t have time to respond. The guy smashed his foot in his crotch and followed that with a punch to his face. Before he knew it he lay pinned down to the floor. His face aching and his balls screaming from pain. He tried to fight back, but a well-placed kick to his stomach robbed him out of all the wind in his lungs. 

The worst part of it all was that now Brandy ruining the floor.

As he lay there, pinned to the floor, screaming internally from the pain, he could hear footsteps.

„Ted, old friend. What are you doing on the floor?“

It was  _him_.  Ted opened his mouth to curse him but was interrupted with a kick to the guts.

„You don’t speak unless I want you to speak.  _ Capisce?! _ Anyway, do you have anything against it if I make me a drink? Survey not. Winning makes thirsty. Not that you would know anything about it.“

Ted didn’t dare to raise his voice.

Trump took a new glass, put ice and brandy in it and rested on his chair. His dirty shoes resting on Ted. It was humiliating.

„You know Ted, you are a troublemaker.“ Trumps voice was calm. „You haven’t endorsed me. You were my rival for the nomination. It would be wise for you to resign. But I don’t want that. I want a friend, a good friend. A  _ loyal  _ friend. No! A loyal  _dog_. _My_ dog.“

Trump took a sip.

„You have already lost. Why resists at this point? It’s better for me, the Republican Party and the States if you stop resisting. Just join me.“

„Never!“  _ Idiot now is not the time to be a hero! _

Now Trump himself kicked him. It left a shit stain on his shirt.

„Tie him to his bed, take his clothes off and wait for me. Hit and kick him like the dog he is.“

So the beast kicked him in the nuts, spat in his face and hit him in the abdomen. It  _ hurt  _ so much. He had trouble concentrating on anything but the pain.

Ted didn’t defend himself, he just hoped it would end soon. That this intimidation would stop and that Trump would leave him alone. 

Once they entered  _ his  _ bedroom they ripped the shit-stained shirt off him. Then they pinned him to his bed, kicked him, and freed him of his pants and underpants. His tennis socks stayed on. 

Now he was truly in a vulnerable position. 

Ted was nearly glad that he only received kicks. Yes, it hurt. Yes, he felt himself a coward for not defending himself. 

_ But at least they didn’t rape me. So silver lining?  _ It was comical, laughable, that he even tries to make something good out of his godforsaken situation. 

His hands and legs were handcuffed to his bed, he himself fixated on the bed with rope. After that, he was gagged with this shirt. He practically could taste the shit.

Now he had no movement nor could he speak. Or scream for that matter.

Then the beasts left. Ted didn’t know if he should be relieved or not. On one hand, he is now free from their assault. On the other, he knew, there were the worst things to come.

Soon enough, Trump entered his bedroom, alone. He gazed at him, like a predator.

_ Would he sodomize me?  _ Trump must have tasted the fear in his eyes. He licked his lips.

„Oh don’t worry Ted. I don’t fuck  _ men _ .“

Trump reached for his balls and inspected them.

„You have quite a heavy-set of balls. You know. Not as big as mine of course, but quite big. You must be really proud of showing your clean-shaven set to your friends in the gym, don’t you?“

Ted just stared at him. Confused.  _ What did he mean?  _ Sure he loves his balls. But he normally doesn’t show them of. Not to strangers anyway. He wasn’t a faggot. That is why he normally wears his underpants when stepping in the shower.

Trump removed the gag, then spat in his face. 

„Don’t you?“ His voice now was more persistent. The spit run down his face like a slimy tear.

„No...I-“ His fist  smacked  down on his nuts. It  _ hurt _ .

„Yes I love to show them off.“

„You love to show other men your big balls?“

„Yes“  _smack_. 

„Yes what?“

„Yes I love to show other men my big balls.“

„And do you have sex with them?“

_ No, I’m not a faggot. _

„Yes. I have sex with other men.“  _Liar_. „ And...I love it.“  _No, you don’t. You don’t even love sex with your wife, or a any whore for that matter._ „ In fact... I love to be the bottom.”  _ Like a true fag. _

„Faggot“  _smack_. „ You disgust me, Ted. You are disgraceful. The lowest creature of them all!“

Trump gagged him again with his shirt. He then swung his head to the door. 

„ _Doctor_ ,  come in!“

A big bear of a man stepped in. His belly and shoulders were big, and his white beard truly magnificent.

„This is my doc, doctor Alexei Yevnukh. He is a great doctor. The greatest I could find.“

Alexei stood now beside Trump. With a medical suitcase in his hand.  _Shit_.

„What is the problem with him?“

„This dog practices in sexually immoral behavior.“

„I see. Truly disgusting.“

„He is a troublesome dog you know. What do masters do with troublesome dogs?“ 

„They castrate them.“

That must have been a mistake, surely . He must have misheard. Not even Trump would dare to castrate him.

„Good. Prepare everything. I don’t tolerate immoral behavior in my creatures and want him neutered. “ 

„Mpfpfpf“  _smack_. 

„It will be for the best. For the both of us.“

_ No please no! I do anything! Please don’t castrate me! I don’t want to be a eunuch!  _ None of the men cared.

Alexei opened his suitcase. He grabbed himself medical gloves, disinfected them and then continued to disinfect his balls.

The alcohol was cold, then it burned.

Ted looked Trump in the eyes. Begging him to stop.  _ Please... _

Meanwhile, the doc prepared a syringe which was undoubtedly filled with anesthetics. He breathed sharply when the needle pierced his balls. 

„You know you can be glad that you don’t have to feel anything. You should be thankful Ted.“

_Burn in hell_.

When his balls started to numb it truly hit him. It’s happening. _Stop it. Stop it. Stop it_ _!_ He started to cry. 

„And this thing wanted to be President.How disgusting.“ Trump smirked. 

„Is he ready yet?“ 

„It seems so.“ The doc must have pierced him. Ted didn’t react. 

„Start the procedure.“

Ted didn’t remember much of the procedure. He just cried. Tears dripping down his cheek. He felt uncomfortable, like the sick feeling he gets on the rollercoaster, but at least it didn’t hurt him. He lost himself in his head. Not think about anything.

Then it was over.

Later he learned that Trump did the last cut. He was the one who ultimately transformed him.

„Hey. Stop with that face, crybaby.“ Trump seemed totally happy with himself. „You did it. The operation is over. Don’t look so disappointed. Look what I have here.”

_ Not my Brandy! That nerve to put in _ my  balls _ in _ my  Brandy _ bottle! _

Then Trumps tone shifted.

„You are not a man anymore. But you never really were one, to begin with. I insulted your family before and you didn't have balls to face me. 

You are now a  _eunuch_. _My_ eunuch.  _ My  _ creature. I demand loyalty from you.

And for your loyalty, I will give you the amount of testosterone you need to work normally. And I won’t say a thing. It is for your own good. No Texan would vote for a Eunuch. One word against me and everyone will know that the Cuck Cruz has no balls. Do you understand me?“

Ted just nodded powerless.

Trump waved with his bottle.

„I‘m sure I will find a great place for them in the White House. For now, my nightstand will do. Alexei cut him loose, then we will go.“

The doc loosened the handcuffs, cut the ropes and finally put that shit shirt out of his mouth.

„Anyway, it was great meeting you. Can’t wait for your endorsement tomorrow.“

And then they were gone.

Ted just sat there. Shirt in his hand. Looking at a point behind his wall. Wondering what his life had become.

Some hours later Heidi came home.

„What happened“

„Trump castrated me.“

„Well, that is your problem, not mine. Good night.“

On the next day Ted Cruz, Senator of Texas, endorsed Donald Trump, the Nominee of the Republican Party, for President if the United States of America.


End file.
